The invention relates to a mounting system for mounting an object in a space of a transportation means and to a transportation means with a space and at least one such mounting system.
In order to mount objects in a space of a transportation means, it is known to arrange profile rails, on which the objects can be locked, in a floor. These profile rails frequently comprise a slot that extends along the longitudinal direction of the profile rail and is interspersed with circular openings that are spaced apart from one another. Locking devices interlock the objects with the profile rail in that a non-positive and/or positive connection between the locking device and the profile rail is produced and the object is connected to the locking device.
In an aircraft cabin, for example, two profile rails that are spaced apart from one another and extend parallel to one another are respectively used, wherein seats, monuments, partition walls or other devices are arranged on these profile rails. The profile rails are realized in such a way that a positive and non-positive mounting can be realized with the aid of locking devices in a predefined grid such as, for example, a one-inch grid.
In order to reconfigure a cabin layout that comprises a plurality of seats, it is necessary to release all locking devices, to displace the respective seats into a new position and to subsequently once again interlock all locking devices. A group of two, three, four or five seats usually comprises a common frame that is mounted on the profile rails by means of four locking devices. Consequently, an immense effort is required for releasing and locking passenger seats and other devices in order to reconfigure a larger cabin layout.
DE 10 2008 048 744 A1 discloses a device that is installed on one or several interconnected passenger seats and serves for moving passenger seats on a rail that comprises grid openings, wherein said device has a motional element that engages into the grid openings of the rail and thusly initiates a motion of the passenger seats.
DE 10 2008 048 745 A1 describes a locking device for passenger seats that can be locked on a rail, wherein locking bodies installed on a front and a rear end of the passenger seats can be simultaneously actuated by means of an actuating element.